vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is the current leader of the Seraphs and Archangels, a group of Seraphs that are the guardians of the Throne of Heaven, and the only one left after the events of 666. Appearance Gabriel has the appearance of an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair, pink eyes and a voluptuous figure, and is known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven. Like other Archangels and Thrones, Gabriel has 12 wings growing from her back. In Volume 22, she wears a skimpy bikini outfit to only the viewing eyes of Arthur, serving as a distraction. Personality Gabriel has a humble, naive and polite personality. Being very innocent by nature Gabriel has also been shown to be a clueless person, not even realizing that Arthur is a pervert. Gabriel is also extremely kind, thus like Michael and Metatron she does not hold racial discrimination towards Vampyres, Demon and Fallen Angels, due to her great kindness and innocence. Gabriel is also very forgiving and open minded as she does not mind Arthur having perverted thoughts towards her as shown in Volume 18. Gabriel has displayed a childish side due to her childlike innocence as seen when she told Arthur that it's bad to be a pervert in a playful manner. History One of the Four Great Archangels created by the Biblical God, Gabriel serves as the Guardian of the Throne of Heaven along with the Six Thrones. Like the other Seraphs, Gabriel assisted in the Great Mythology War against the Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels and was forced to retreat after God died. She and the other Archangels and Thrones then tried to activate the Heavens' system and were successful with Michael as its center. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Powers & Abilities Seraph Abilities Immense Strength: As an Seraph of the highest order and one of the Four Great Archangels, Gabriel is one of the strongest Seraphs in Heaven, and most likely wields power equivalent to a Satan-Class Demon. The testament of her strength is proven when Irina called Gabriel the strongest woman in Heaven. Holy System Control: Gabriel's true power which past down to her after Michael sealed himself inside the Isolation Barrier, however, comes from the fact that she is now the one in control of the system created by God in the distant past, which is what causes harm to Vampyres and Demons who come into contact with blessed objects, provides miracles, and determines who can be saved. Unfortunately, with Gabriel in charge just like Michael, the system is vastly inferior to how it was with God running it. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Being an Seraph, Gabriel is able to form multiple weapons from light with ease. Flight: Being an Seraph, Gabriel is able to fly using her wings. Trivia * Serafall sees Gabriel as her biggest rival. * Arthur became the first male to see her in a bikini as she changed into different bikinis in Volume 22, where only he could see it. * Gabriel's suit in the Brave Saints system is the Suit of Hearts ♥. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seraph Category:Archangels Category:Mythological Figures Category:Pendragon household